


Who knew?

by Bribrique



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Chubby Reader, F/F, F/M, Mutant Reader, Reader Has Powers, Reader just wants to eat ice cream with her bird, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bribrique/pseuds/Bribrique
Summary: Who knew a simple outing would result in Sam discovering something so special about you.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 5 in the morning when you heard Sam getting up from bed. Shifting your body, you rolled over to face him and sighed.

 

“Going out for a jog huh?” you asked as you propped yourself up on the bed and watched him. Since you and Sam started dating, things have been pretty good. He usually stayed at your place when he didn't feel like going home. This happened so often that he just bought some clothes from his house and placed them in your drawers, you didn't mind though. Your eyes drifted over his muscular body, a silly grin spreading across your. You still couldn't believe someone like you was dating someone like him. 

 

“I'll be back soon baby,” he walked over to your dresser and pulled out his jogging pants. “What do you say we go for a walk today, you know, just enjoy each other for the day.” Grinning, you moved over to the edge of the bed.

 

“But we can just do that here.” Sam shook his head and slid on some black joggers. 

 

“Oh no, we did that last time and we didn't leave this room until what...11 at night.”

 

“Oh I know.” You grinned and thought about that day. Sam had magical fingers and he sure did know how to use them. Too busy in your own world, you didn't notice Sam finish getting ready and come over to give you a peck on the lips. 

 

“Alright baby, I'll be back soon. You be ready when I get back, okay?” You blinked and looked up at him before you smiled and nodded your head.

 

“Okay. See ya.” you waved and watched him leave. With a grunt, you got out of bed and made your way to the bathroom to get freshened up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God!!! Life has been kicking my behind left and right. Updates are going to be slow because of class TT _ TT and other crap that has to get done. But, dont worry, I'll getting this done !

After getting freshened up, you sat in your living room and stared at the blank screen of your tv. You glanced over at the clock and sighed, You were bored. Well you were until you heard someone yell out in pain. Shooting up from the couch, you ran to the window and looked outside. Looking down, you saw a group of men beating up on someone. A deep frown stretched across your face, today was suppose to be yours and Sam special couple day. Sure, it sounded corny but you didn't really give a damn about if it sounded corny or not. You and Sam were suppose to spend time together before he left on his 3 week mission. A whine left your throat as you slipped out the window and onto the ground.

“Hey, leave that person alone!” You said. The group stopped and look up you.

“Why don't you mind your damn business bitch!” You glanced down at the person behind them on the ground before looking back at the group.

“It became my business when you started beating up on this person in this alley,” frustration was what you felt at the moment. Why? Well because these overly muscular men were dressed as ninjas of course. “I would advise you to leave, I'm in no mood for this bullshit.” you said calmly. The group laughed and to who you assume was the leader, walked over to you and did something only bitchass bullies did. He began spewing hateful words about your weight, skin and hair. You sighed and brought your hands up to rub your temples. All you wanted to do today was enjoy a nice outing with your boyfriend, but no, you were dealing with these fools which was taking away precious time that you could be using. Slowly opening your eyes, you look at the man .

“Aww, what's the matter, is the fa-” before he could finish his sentence, he was thrown into the wall, a dint left from his impact as he lays unconscious on the ground. Your hand going back down to your side as you stared at the rest of the men. 

“Anyone else wanna put their two cents in?” The men quickly shook their heads after seeing you simply slap their leader. Not wanting to receive the same treatment or get something worse done to them, they left in a puff of smoke. You stared blankly at the smoke cloud before you walked over to the person lying on the ground. Kneeling down, you turned the person on their back. The man was badly beaten. You checked his pulse, a relieved sigh slipping out when you felt his pulse bump against your finger. With a grunt, you picked him up and brought him to the opening off the alley. A few bystanders came to assist you, knowing that the man was going to receive help, you quickly left the scene and went back to your apartments.

Making it back inside your apartment, you picked up your phone and looked at your notifications. 

Sam: Fury called me in, I'll see ya when I get back. 

You stared at the text for what seemed like forever. You were so into the text, you didn't realize you were squeezing your phone. The sound of it breaking is what snapped you out of your daze. You could feel tears prick at the corners of your eyes as your threw away your broken phone. Wiping your eyes, you plopped on the couch, grabbed the remote, and clicked the tv on.

“The day hasn't even started yet….why can't I get a break..” Closing your eyes, you sighed and tossed you head back against the cushion of the couch.


End file.
